El mundo jamás te conocera como yo lo hago
by Marie Vian
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que la música es el lenguaje del alma, y que es capaz de mover corazónes. Patch sabe muy bien eso, y cuando se trata de irrumpir en una boda y recuperar a su amada, hará que la música conspire en su favor. "El mundo jamás te conocera como yo lo hago...Ángel" Song-fic


_La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear fanfics…o song-fics :D. No tengo ni la más minima intención de devolverle a Patch _

"**¿Has encontrado por fin un lugar por encima de las sombras donde el mundo jamás te conocerá?**

**El mundo jamás te conocerá como yo lo hago…como todavía lo hago"**

**Throught the ghost- Shinedown**

El ramo de flores blancas temblaba entre las manos de Nora mientras caminaba a través de la iglesia, en dirección al altar, donde la esperaba su prometido

¿Patch? No, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba ella en ese momento. El individuo con quien ella estaba dispuesta a casarse no tenía nada que ver con el que alguna vez había sido su novio

Patch

El solo hecho de recordar su nombre hacia que se le helara la sangre, y las ganas de llorar comenzaran a escocer sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado con él? No…no lo habían encadenado en el infierno, tampoco había vuelto al cielo convertido en un ángel. Patch seguía en la tierra. La última vez que lo vio, Nora le había dicho o más bien ordenado que se largara de su vida…que la ponía enferma. Que todo entre ellos era polvo. Haber visto a Patch besando a Marcie a través de sus recuerdos había sido demasiado para ella.

La última vez que lo vio fue en uno de sus sueños

Se reía de sí misma porque la razón de su ruptura hubiera sido Marcie Millar. Esa víbora, desde siempre arruinándole la vida.

Había anhelado decirle a Patch que al diablo con todo. Que no le importaba nada, solo él. Había querido regresar corriendo a sus brazos, a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero el maldito orgullo había sido más fuerte.

Patch acató dolorosamente la orden impuesta por Nora, y se había alejado de su vida

No transcurrieron más de tres años, antes de que Nora decidiera "seguir su camino" con alguien más. Aunque eso de seguir con su camino era relativo, pues ella nunca olvidó a Patch, y no pasó un solo día en el que no dedicara gran parte de su noche a pensar en él.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Vestida de blanco y siendo escoltada por el hermano de Vee a través de una ceremonia de la que ella no quería participar. Liam- que pronto sería su esposo- la observaba con una reluciente sonrisa desde el altar, a la cual ella se veía forzada a corresponder. Y se odio…se odio por tener que sonreírle a un hombre que no amaba, pero que la esperaba a cada vez menos pasos de distancia, para desposarla

Era cierto que Nora no veía a Patch desde hace años, pero por alguna extraña razón, mantenía la esperanza de verlo allí, en su boda.

- No seas ridícula- se reprendió Nora mentalmente- Patch no vendrá, no te ama. Y si lo hiciera, no vendría a verte casándote con otro.

Se repetía aquellas palabras internamente, pero sin embargo, sus ojos grises escudriñaban la iglesia en busca de señales de esos orbes negras que tanto recordaba. De ese cabello negro que tanto le gustaba. De Patch

Pero nada

Advirtió la preocupada mirada de Vee sobre ella, por lo que disimuló su minuciosa búsqueda por una simple admiración a la decoración. ¿Pero a quién diablos pretendía engañar? Vee era su mejor amiga. La hermana que nunca tuvo y por ende su casi lectora mental. Desde un principio Vee era consciente de que Nora no estaba enamorada de Liam, y estaba más que enterada de que la ceremonia que se encontraban celebrando no era más que una patraña, por lo que se limitaba a permanecer callada, con la mirada fría y con un enorme sentimiento de pesar por su amiga. Con los segundos, rogaba porque Nora se arrepintiera. Verla infeliz era lo último que quería. Detestaba verla sufriendo y detestaba haber aceptado ser su dama de honor

Finalmente el camino se terminó, el hermano de Vee dejó a la novia en el altar, junto a Liam. La música se detuvo y el sacerdote comenzó el discurso matrimonial.

Después del "queridos hermanos" Nora no escucho nada más. Su mente viajaba por recuerdos pasados, en los que Patch solía estar a su lado, y deseo fervientemente que aún fuera asi

- _Ángel-_ escuchó

Volvió en sí, para darse cuenta que la palabra no había venido del sacerdote, quien continuaba hablando emocionado con su propio discurso. Giró la cabeza y recorrió el gentío con los ojos. Nada

Sacudió la cabeza, con nuevas lágrimas formándose. -No- se dijo- basta Nora. Patch no esta aquí

Impidió que el llanto fuera más allá de sus ojos, y alzando la barbilla se dispuso a escuchar al sacerdote.

- El matrimonio es un nuevo camino que recorrerán, uno al lado del otro- hablaba- un camino difícil, en el cual el demonio estará tentándolos para separarlos. Solo el amor puro vencerá las barreras que se interpondrán en el camino

Y como si de una ilusión se tratase, una melodía comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Nora. Algo parecido a una guitarra y campanas…una canción

**- Speaking of the devil look who just walked into the room** (hablando del demonio, mira quien acaba de entrar en la habitación)

Era una canción, definitivamente, y claro que la conocía. Shinedown, uno de los grupos favoritos que solía escuchar con Patch, cuando este la visitaba en su habitación. ¿Pero cómo rayos estaba sonando esta canción en su cabeza? Era como si alguien se la entonase al oído. Con un ligero temblor en el labio, giro la cabeza lentamente, hacia la puerta de entrada de la iglesia

Y entonces lo vio

Patch atravesaba a paso lento y elegante el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello oscuro alborotado y un esmoquin negro a juego con sus ojos, que le sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que ella se vio obligada a apartarla. Nora regresó la vista al frente, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no comenzar a hiperventilar. En su cabeza, la canción continuaba

**- The guilt invaded notion of someone I once knew **(La noción culpable de alguien a quien una vez conocí)

_ No te reconozco, Nora. ¿Qué pasó con el dulce ángel que odiaba mentir? Porque sé que esto es una mentira_

Ahora sí, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. La culpabilidad le oprimía el pecho y su orgullo luchó por no derrumbarse ante las palabras de Patch. Él no podía simplemente llegar y en cuestión de segundos volverla débil. Por lo que optó por demostrarle que estaba equivocado, y que su matrimonio no era ninguna mentira…aunque ¿lo era?

Le respondió mentalmente, siguiéndole el juego musical

**- All the perfect moments are wrong **(todos los momentos perfectos fueron un error) - rebatió Nora, hablándole mentalmente- **all the precious pieces are gone **(Todos los fragmentos preciosos se han ido)

Patch continúo avanzando lentamente, a través de las miradas de los invitados. Los ojos de Blythe lo fulminaban, mientras que los de Vee se debatían entre el enojo y la alegría. Por una parte anhelaba la objeción de Patch en cuanto el sacerdote pronunciara el ya conocido "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Sim embargo, no podía olvidar el pasado. El dolor de Nora al verlo con Marcie.

Patch se detuvo junto a la primera hilera izquierda de los asientos y se sentó en el espacio libre que había junto a Vee. Esta última lo observo extrañada. Sin embargo, el no apartaba la vista de la novia.

Nora continuaba con la canción

**- Everything that mattered is just a city of dust, covering both of us** (Todo lo que importaba no es más que una ciudad de polvo, que nos oculta a los dos)

Patch prosiguió, con un tono mental más fuerte de lo que Nora esperaba. Aquello la estremeció

- **Did you hide yourself away? I can´t see you anymore **(¿Te has Escondido? ¡Ya no puedo verte más!)

¿Qué significaba eso?

_Respóndeme, Ángel ¿Te has Escondido? Ya no puedo verte. Ya no puedo ver al ángel que tanto amo. Parece que has perdido el color de tu alma_

Que la llamara Ángel la tomó por sorpresa. El ramo de flores peligraba caer de sus manos, cada vez más débiles. Sin embargo, hizo acopió de fuerza y mantuvo la calma, pese a que Patch no se detenía

- **Did you eclipse another day? I used to wake up to the color of your soul** (¿Has eclipsado otro día? Solía despertarme con el color de tu alma)

_Y parece que la tristeza ha eclipsado tu mirada. Ángel ¿eres consciente del error que estas cometiendo?_

- ¡No!- gritó Nora en su mente y en medio del juego musical- que se había convertido en batalla-embistió con un nuevo pensamiento

-** Did you hide yourself away? Are you leaving through the ghost? **(¿Te has Escondido? ¿Has decidido vivir como un fantasma?)

_Porque yo tampoco te he visto Patch. Porque desde que te fuiste, no volví a saber nada más de ti. Te convertiste en un fantasma ¿ese era tu objetivo?_

Patch esbozó una sonrisa, aunque bien podría haber sido una forzada, ya que su mirada permaneció sombría. Los ojos de Nora permanecían al frente, pero sus pensamientos iban directamente hacia él.

- **Did you finally find a place above the shadows so the world will never know? **(¿Has encontrado por fin un lugar por encima de las sombras donde el mundo jamás te conocerá?)

_¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Patch? ¿En los brazos de Marcie tal vez? o ¿Decidiste ocultarte del mundo?_

Nora se sintió orgullosa, pensando que con eso lograría silenciar a Patch y terminaría su "ceremonia" tranquilamente de una vez por todas. Aunque por otro lado, esperaba que aquel ritual nunca acabase, así Liam nunca se convertiría en su esposo.

Pero Nora olvidó que resulta más sencillo enderezar la Torre de Pisa que silenciar a Patch, quien meneo la cabeza en una negativa, con una sonrisa y dijo:

- ** The world will never know you like I do **(El mundo jamás te conocerá como yo lo hago)

Aquello fue la gota que colmó la copa, y esta reboso. De los ojos de Nora brotó una lágrima que nadie pareció notar. Giró la cabeza hacia Patch, quien ahora mantenía una expresión seria con los ojos humedecidos.

_**- **_**So many ****silence sorrows you'll never hear from again **(Cuantas tristezas silenciosas de las que nunca volverás a oír hablar)

_Basta - _ordenó Nora, con su voz mental quebrada

- **And now that you lost tomorrow, yesterday is still a friend? **(Ahora que has perdido "el mañana", ¿sigue siendo "el ayer" tu amigo?

_El ayer, Nora. Cuando nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ese pasado que sé que extrañas tanto como yo. ¡Sé que lo necesitas!- _gritó Patch en su mente-_sé que me necesitas, tanto como yo a ti_

Las fuerzas de Nora comenzaron a flaquear. Sentía que en cualquier momento besaría el suelo si se descuidaba. Las palabras de Patch calaron hondo en su ser. ¡Pero maldito sea el orgullo! Ella aún se resistía

**- Everything that mattered is just a city of dust, covering both of us** (Todo lo que importaba no es más que una ciudad de polvo, que nos oculta a los dos)

Pero Patch insistía

- **Did you hide yourself away? I can´t see you anymore **(¿Te has Escondido? ¡Ya no puedo verte más!)

**Did you eclipse another day? I used to wake up to the color of your soul** (¿has eclipsado otro día? Solía despertarme con el color de tu alma)

_Ángel, déjame devolverle el color a tu alma_

Los ojos de Nora permanecían clavados en Patch, con lágrimas silenciosas resbalando por sus mejillas. Vee admiraba la escena con estupor, porque en aquel ambiente tan sosegado y alegre, ella era la única persona que podía notar la batalla que estaban librando en ese momento Patch y Nora, a través de un intercambio de miradas que decían más de mil palabras. Aquella batalla mental en la que-como en toda guerra- uno de los dos tenía que perder.

-** Did you hide yourself away? Are you leaving through the ghost? **(¿Te has Escondido? ¿Has decidido vivir como un fantasma?)

_Porque aunque me lo niegues, sé que no serás feliz con él, Nora. Sé que a su lado firmaras tu sentencia. Un ángel no puede permitirse vivir como un fantasma_

- **Did you finally find a place above the shadows so the world will never know? **(¿Has encontrado por fin un lugar por encima de las sombras donde el mundo jamás te conocerá?)

_Escúchame bien, Ángel. Quiero que recuerdes esto por el resto de tu vida_

- ** The world will never know you like I do…like I still do **(El mundo jamás te conocerá como yo lo hago…como todavía lo hago)

_Porque eres mía, Ángel. Así vivas en los brazos de otro hombre, así te entregues completamente a él. Eres mía, así como yo siempre seré tuyo_

El rostro de Nora debía parecer una silenciosa cascada. El llanto desfilaba por sus mejillas como una llave abierta. En medio de su nublada mente, escuchó lejanas las palabras del sacerdote

- Si alguien presente se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

La vista de Nora se giró desesperada hacia Patch, quien se enjugó las lágrimas silenciosas que le recorrían las mejillas, y se levantó de su asiento. Daba la impresión de que gritaría el tan esperado "Yo me opongo". Pero no. Se limitó a caminar a paso lento hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde frenó en seco y se giró nuevamente hacia Nora

_He hecho todo lo que pude, Ángel. Ahora depende de ti_

Y dicho esto, desapareció tras cruzar el umbral

Una oleada de frío y vació se coló en el interior de Nora. La ausencia de Patch le heló hasta el tuétano. Él había llegado nuevamente a su vida, y quizá a los demás les parecería lo más ridículo del mundo…pero se habían dedicado una canción mutuamente, a través de su mente. Y eso había sido más placentero que si hubieran sostenido una charla común.

Y con un carajo, todo lo que Patch había dicho era cierto ¿De que le servía continuar negándoselo?

Las palabras del sacerdote retumbaron en su mente

_Hable ahora o calle para siempre_

¿Para siempre? … ¡No!

Nora abrió las manos y las flores cayeron al piso. Liam la observó confundido

- Amor… ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Nora no le respondió. Se quitó el anillo y el velo ágilmente, los cuales también adornaron el suelo junto al ramo. Se llenó de aire los pulmones y gritó:

- ¡Yo me opongo!

Un sonido de estupefacción recorrió la iglesia entera. Dulce música para los oídos de Nora. Vee se adelantó hacia ella y después de darle un gran abrazó, le susurro

- ¡Busca tu felicidad!

Nora asintió e ignorando el mini-caos que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, corrió hacia el umbral y lo traspasó.

El exterior era frio y fresco. Un respiro satisfactorio para su agobiado pecho. El cielo despejado revelaba un centenar de estrellas. Patch se hallaba recostado contra el troncó de un árbol unos pasos más allá. Nora corrió a sus brazos, donde el la recibió gustoso y le estampó una docena de besos. Las manos cálidas de Patch recorrieron el rostro sonriente de la chica que ahora tenía ante él. Era tal y como la recordaba. Tal y como la conocía

Porque nadie la conocería mejor que él.

Finalmente, estaban de nuevo juntos

-Eres mía, Ángel- susurró Patch, antes de unir sus labios de los de ella - Siempre

_**¡Hola, hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**He venido hoy con este song-fic, de una canción que me gusta mucho llamada "Through the ghost" del grupo Shinedown. **_

_**Me encontraba tranquila, escuchando la canción y a punto de quedarme dormida, de repente cruzó ante mí la imagen de Nora y Patch dedicándose esta canción. Y de ahí, nació este song-fic. Además tambien he incluido una escena real de Crescendo, cuando Patch visita por primera vez a Nora en sus sueños. ¿La recuerdan? :D  
**_

_**Ojala les guste y ojala no se me aburran. :D. **_

**_¿Han escuchado alguna vez esta canción? A mi me mata *_*  
_**

_**Los/as quiero muchisimo**_

_**¡Besos!**_


End file.
